eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Branning
Max Branning is the husband of Tanya Branning and the father of Bradley Branning, Lauren Branning, Abi Branning and Oscar Branning Storylines Family Values Max is the second son of Jim Branning. Max grew up in a poor part of london and was hated by his father and his brother Jack. Jims hatred towards Max was a result in his brother Jack setting him up for stealing Jims dads war medals. Max later walked out on his siblings and parents in 1989 and was not seen again. Tanya Max then got his girlfriend Rachel pregnate at 17 and once again abandoned his heavily pregnate girlfriend and his newborn son. Max would later go on to meet Tanya Cross a younge teenager with problems similar to maxs. they later married and had two daughters. Abi and Lauren Albert Square Max arrived in Albert Square in 2006 in search for the son he abandoned years previously. he was reunited with his father and finally got to meet his long lost son, Bradley. Max then buys a house on the square much to Jims disgust and begins moving his family into Walford Affair With Stacey Max thinks Bradley is too good for his girlfriend Stacey Slater (Lacey Turner), and when gets pregnant, he gives Bradley money for an abortion, telling him a baby will ruin his life. However, the abortion causes their relationship to end. To hurt Bradley, Stacey makes a move on Max and they have sex. They begin an affair, but Tanya tells Max she is pregnant by him. He tries to save his marriage despite promising Stacey that he will leave Tanya. Tanya confides in Stacey that she is pregnant, so Stacey gives Max an ultimatum: either he tell Tanya the truth or she will. Within thirty minutes, Max takes his family to Spain, and a few weeks later tells Bradley they are moving there permanently. Max returns with his family as he wants to be with Stacey, only to find that she and Bradley have reconciled and are now engaged. Stacey rejects Max's advances. On the night of Bradley and Stacey's wedding, Max kisses Stacey, and although she rejects him again, Max's daughter Lauren captures the kiss on video. Soon after, Tanya and Max's son Oscar is born. Not A Merry Christmas Max and Stacey then continue with their famillies until Christmas Eve when they are caught in the act by Max's oldest daughter Lauren, who catches Max trying to make a move on Stacey on her wedding day. The Branning's and the Slater's then gather for Christmas Day, unaware of what Lauren is planning to expose. Max and Stacey's afffair is finally revealed to the whole family when they find the DVD, which causes a lot of fights within the two famillies and Max and Stacey find themselves outcasts. Payback Tanya files for divorce, but it is messy, with Max interfering with her romance with Sean Slater (Rob Kazinsky) and threatening to expose her as an unfit mother. Having had enough of Max, Tanya works with Sean, and drugs Max and puts him in a coffin before burying him alive in the woods. An attack of conscience prompts Tanya to dig Max up and after a brief scuffle in which he tries to strangle her, he decides to leave Walford as he can see how much devastation he had caused. Max Is Back Maxs Departure drives Tanya and her kids to his brother Jack who begins to take Maxs place as the father of the family. everyone excepts jack over Max except Maxs youngest daughter Abi who secretly draws her Dad back to walford. Max returns in 2008 and sets out to break Jack and Tanyas relationship, causing many confrontations within the Branning familyhe also tires to rekindle his romance with Staccey and tries to salvage something from his relationship with his Father and siblings. Max starts to lose control and begins making many peoples lives a living hell. He framed his brother Jack for a crime he did not commit, he threatens to take the kids off Tanya, he ruins his fathers birthday and he drives his kids into the arms of Jack. Whodunnit Discovering he was the one who framed him for robbery, Jack abducts Max and beats him up, after which, Max and Tanya kiss. Later that evening he is the victim of a deliberate hit-and-run, which Tanya confesses to and is arrested. However, Lauren later admits that she was driving the car and turns herself in to the police. Tanya is released and Lauren is taken into care. Lauren is found not guilty of attempted murder, but guilty of grievous bodily harm, and she decides to return home. Debts Max and Tanya start a secret relationship, and Tanya later allows Max to move back with his family. Max gets into debt and starts conning people with false insurance claims, including Phil Mitchell (Steve McFadden), Heather Trott (Cheryl Fergison), Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt) and Masood Ahmed (Nitin Ganatra). However his dodgy schemes are found out, and after failing to con his ex-wife Rachel out of money, the debt collectors arrive at the house and take his assets. Once the extent of Max's debts, lies and cons become clear, Tanya resolves to leave him. She gets in the car to go but Abi refuses, saying they need to stick together, so Tanya leaves with Lauren and Oscar. Sinking into depression after losing his family, Max then sends Abi to live with her mother, as he cannot look after her. Branning and Son Max and Bradley decide to go into business together, and Roxy Mitchell (Rita Simons) rents the car lot to them. After Archie's murder on Christmas Day 2009, Max discovers that Bradley punched Archie because he raped and impregnated Stacey. When the police come for Bradley, Max helps him flee with Stacey, but the police chase Bradley to a rooftop where he stumbles and falls to his death. As Max and Stacey cry, she admits to him that she killed Archie. Falling into a deep depression, Max's sister Carol moves in to help out. Max then has a brief fling with Stacey's friend, Becca Swanson (Simone James). Stacey has gone missing, but Max follows Becca one day who leads him to Stacey. After an emotional confrontation, Max takes Stacey home, and the pair agree to tell no one about Archie's murder. Vanessa Max meets Vanessa Gold (Zöe Lucker) after she buys a car from him. Max starts a casual relationship with Vanessa, but she guesses that Max still loves his ex-wife, and ends the affair. When Max discovers that he and Tanya are divorced, he storms in to her house and tells her he still loves her. However, Tanya says she has moved on, and reveals she and her new boyfriend Greg (Stefan Booth) are engaged, and will be married in a few months. Max's employee, Darren Miller (Charlie G. Hawkins) is made homeless, and Max allows him to move in with himself, Carol and Abi (who has returned after living with Tanya). Max's attempts to recommence his affair with Vanessa are cut short when Abi and Carol discover Max with her. Vanessa also informs Max that their relationship will never be serious. Dwelling on this, Max uses the reappearance of Tanya's sister, Rainie Cross (Tanya Franks) as a pretext to try to lure Tanya back to Walford. Rainie discovers this and blackmails Max into letting her stay at his house for longer. However, Max soon discovers that Rainie has bought drugs and throws her out. He also asks Carol to leave, saying that he can only cope with Abi and Darren living in his house. However, when Vanessa's husband Harry (Linal Haft) discovers the affair, he throws her out of their home and she moves in with Max temporarily. Max is upset when Vanessa takes Abi for a makeover, but Vanessa makes Max see that she is not a little girl anymore. Vanessa realises she and Max do not know much about each other, so they decide to ask questions. Max refuses to speak about Bradley. They later have sex on the settee but are interrupted by Dot Branning (June Brown) delivering Bradley's ashes. The next day Max returns the urn to Dot saying it is not his problem as he has already mourned Bradley. However, he later changes his mind and arranges to scatter the ashes until Stacey backs out, so he gives her the ashes to look after. Max Vs Harry Vanessa ends her affair with Max in order to save her daughter Jodie's (Kylie Babbington) relationship with Darren, as Jodie plans to break up with Darren because she feels she is betraying her father every time she sees Vanessa with Max. When she returns the next day to collect some clothes, Max and Vanessa kiss but she stops it. Lauren turns up at Max's unannounced, and Tanya follows, revealing that Lauren was expelled from school in America for smoking drugs. The next day Max upsets Abi by joking to Darren that Abi must fancy her, not realising she really does, and Lauren by trying to get involved in her personal life. Tanya arrives to speak to Lauren, and realises Max is heartbroken about Vanessa. She later visits Vanessa and convinces her to take Max back, which she does. Max then comforts Carol after the death of her son Billie (Devon Anderson). After Billie's funeral, Lauren is angry at Max for not talking about Bradley, saying that Max is wrong for calling him a decent man, so Max tells her he did not kill Archie. Lauren thinks he must know who did so she visits Jack and tells him what Max said. Jack says Max is just protecting her and probably cannot accept that Bradley is a killer. At a party, Max angrily confronts Jay Brown (Jamie Borthwick) after he makes sexual remarks to Lauren. Max discovers that Harry has been putting nude pictures of Vanessa around Walford and vows revenge but Vanessa stops him, telling him that Harry is not Jodie's real father. Harry starts taking revenge by throwing a brick through their window, destroying Vanessa's clothes and killing Jodie's cat. Max and Jack threaten Harry, thinking it is over, but Jack is grabbed by two men the night before his wedding to Ronnie, and Max finds him the next day in the boot of his car. Lauren concludes that Max killed Archie, because he has been displaying violent behaviour, but Max tells her that he made a promise to the killer to protect them. After Stacey tells Lauren that Max is looking after her, Lauren tells Max that she has worked out that Stacey is the killer. Category:Male Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Main Characters